


i'm yours to keep (or five times harry and ed are mistaken as a couple, and one time they realise they are.)

by princessoftrees



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Accidental Relationship, M/M, Seriously guys, THEY WENT OUT ON VALENTINES DAY??????, disappointed, harry is an oblivious idiot, i thought you were smart harry, this is pure fluff oh my god, woops we're dating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-02
Updated: 2013-02-02
Packaged: 2017-11-27 22:51:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/667363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessoftrees/pseuds/princessoftrees
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Ed are kind of dating, except they're the only ones who don't know it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i'm yours to keep (or five times harry and ed are mistaken as a couple, and one time they realise they are.)

1.

"Harry, sweetie, is that you?"

"Course it's me, mum, you rang my mobile."

"Someone's grumpy, have you been getting enough sleep?"

"Mum, I'm nearly nineteen!"

"Harry?" Harry knows better than to cross his mum where his welfare comes in, she's kind of crazy protective like that.

"I'm fine, mum, stop worrying." Anne makes a noise that Harry has no idea of the meaning of, and then says what is possibly the furthest thing Harry would have expected her to say, because what the fuck?

"How's that boyfriend of yours? Is he looking after you?"

"What boyfriend? Are you talking about Louis?"

"No, darling, your boyfriend, Ed. You know, the boy you never shut up about?"

"Ed's not my boyfriend, mum."

“Partner, then, whatever term you prefer. I just want to make sure he’s treating my son right."

Harry stops trying to fold his clothes up with one hand, clearly this conversation is going to need his full attention.

"Ed and I are not dating, mum, we're just friends."

"Hmm, whatever you say darling," Harry rolls his eyes, "How is Louis, anyway?"

 

2.

The first time Harry meets Ed's parents, he completely charms the fuck out of them, not that Ed would expect anything less. But seriously, it goes overboard.

After Harry helps his mum wash the dishes, they sit around the fire for a bit, Harry snuggled next to Ed, shivering even in his massive jumper, and Ed wraps an arm around him in attempt to warm him up a bit.

“Well, I must say,” Ed’s mum says all of a sudden. “You are the most charming, intelligent friend Ed's ever brought home.”

Harry smiles and goes to truck out his now usual refrain of ‘just friends, people!’ but Ed beats him to the punch.

"Mum. Shut up, we're not friends, we're just friends. Normal friends."

"Well, OK. Regardless, Ed's lucky to have you, Harry."

"Maybe Ed should take a leaf out of your book, mind," Ed's dad says, and Harry lets out a loud laugh, squeezing Ed's knee and laughing more at his incredulous look.

Later on, Ed's dad shows him videos of Ed when he was a kid, Ed goes a delightful shade of pink, and Harry tries not to think about how much he likes it.

 

3.

In hindsight, taking Ed out on valentines day probably isn't Harry's best idea of late, but it's a funny one all the same. They find the restaurant with the cheesiest valentines menu they can, and Harry pre-orders their most expensive bottle of champagne and molten chocolate cake.

It is fun, in the end. It's a little weird, at first, but then Harry pulls out Ed's chair for him, and Ed laughs so hard his eyes water, and his shoulders are shaking like crazy, and they're fine again.

Then, the waitress comes over with their menus, and smiles a way-too-happy-to-be-at-work kind of smile, practically radiating valentines cheer. She has the decency to treat them like normal customers, asking them what they want with professionalism, even though she's clearly attempting not to freak out.

"Great, Mr Styles, I'll be right over with the drinks for you and your boyfriend."

"We're not-" Ed tries but the girl is already gone.

"Why does everyone think we're dating?"

Later on, their waitress tells them that she won't tell the tabloids, and winks at them with too much enthusiasm. It makes Ed, laugh, at least.

 

4.

At Perrie's birthday party, Harry is sat off at the side with Eleanor and Perrie, trying valiantly not the smile at Ed doing the 'Saturday Night' dance with Liam. He looks ridiculous, but also adorable.

When he looks round, Perrie is smiling at him with a knowing smile.

"What?" Harry asks, vaguely aware of his cheeks reddening.

"Nothing," Perrie says, but her eyes flick to Ed and back obviously, and she smirks when Harry's blush deepens. Zayn comes over, and whisks her onto the dancefloor, insisting that the birthday girl can't be on the sidelines at her own party.

Ed sees Harry sitting alone, and wanders over, red and panting a little from dancing so much, the shirt Harry forced him to wear open at the collar, his tie thrown on a table at some point in the night.

"May I have this dance, kind sir?"

Harry laughs, and mutters "twat," under his breath, but stands up, grabbing Ed's hand and letting himself be dragged into the crowd.

 

5.

The last straw is Louis.

One night, when they're watching a film, Louis tilts his head up from his place in Harry's lap, and says, "Oh, El said to ask you if you wanted to come out to dinner with us next week. You and Ed, I mean. She's dying to go on a double date."

Harry chokes on the beer he's drinking.

"You alright, mate?"

"No. No, I am not fine. What do you mean, double date?"

"Like, when two couples go out at the same time? Seriously, love, what are you on?"

 

1.

"Am I dating Ed?" Harry asks the boys as they're sitting on Zayn's sofa, preparing to watch a batman film.

"Um," Niall mutters, looking confused. Liam looks like he thinks Harry should get to a hospital, pronto. Louis looks amused.

"You're such a twat, Harry, of course you're dating him. You've been dating for like, nine months now. Your relationship is nearly old enough to walk."

"Seriously?" Harry says, incredulous, ignoring Louis' stupid baby comment, "I'm dating Ed Sheeran?"

He falls on the sofa, "What the fuck?"

.

Harry practically road races his way to Ed's flat, fueled with adrenalin and confusion.

Ed looks confused when he opens the door, probably because Harry seems close to breathing fire, or wolfing out or something. “All right?”

Harry strides inside, letting Ed close the door behind him. He walks them into the living room and pushes Ed onto the sofa, turning his whole body to face him.

“Niall thinks we’re boyfriends. Niall. It’s one thing for my mum and the public and your parents to think we’re dating, but if Niall’s noticed nuances in our relationship, I think there might be something to it. What do you think?”

Ed stares at him for about three seconds, and then he’s crawling across the space between them to cup Harry’s face in his hands. “Finally. Fucking finally,” he breathes, lips hovering just out of reach.

Harry brushes his mouth against the corner of Ed’s and pinches the skin peeking out from under Ed’s shirt. He licks into Ed’s mouth, and Ed squeezes Harry’s thigh in response.

“You wanker,” Harry sighs, curling his arm around Ed’s neck and basking in the warmth of the weight covering him. “Why didn’t you just say something?”

“Just waiting for you to catch up, sweetheart,” Ed says, but it’s barely audible what with Harry pressing kiss after kiss to his lips.


End file.
